Truth Or Dare Love
by wthisthisss
Summary: MelloxNear. Um a one-shot with the boys playing. Matt and red bull don't mix...


It was a late night in Whammy House

It was a late night in Whammy House. Everyone was asleep. Well except for 3 boys. They were all sitting in mello's room. Matt playing his game boy. Near playing with a puzzle and mello eating chocolate. The only thing you could hear was the noises from the game boy. Since Matt has beaten his new game he shut it off. "Lets play truth or dare!" both Near and Mello looked at him " Why??" the blonde toke another bite out of the chocolate. " It'll be fun and I'm bored"

Mello sat up on his bed. Near just twirled his hair. As always. " I have no objections." The pale boy moved into the circle of Mello on the side of the bed and Matt sitting in a chair. " Great! Then we'll spin this bottle to see who gets t or d!!" everyone just stared at matt to see how hyper and peppy he was. Matt spinned the bottle and it landed on Mello. " K truth or dare!!" Matt now really hyper. " Dare." He's getting annoyed by the way matt is vibrating an insanely. " Ok ok ok!! I dare you too… KISS NEAR!!" he ran quickly behind a chair while Mello threw a book at him. " WTF I TOLD YOU I NEVER LIKED HIM AH NOW THIS MATT!!" he couldn't help laughing at mello's reaction. Near just twirled his hair.

Mello sighed and got up. He leaned down next to the pale boy and kissed him. A little gasp noise came from Near. " There happy matt now come out of hiding!" matt peeked his head out to make sure nothing would be thrown. He got up sat at his chair with. Red bull. " Yeah yeah yeah kkkk now you go Mello go go go go go!!" Mello threw his shoe and it hit matt in the head. Matt and red bull doesn't mix. At all. He spinned the bottle and it landed on Near. An evil smile came to his lips. " Aright Near. Truth or dare." Near paused for a moment to think. " Dare." Mello got an evil idea. Let him outside naked? Put him in a dress for a week? Make him fail his tests? Make him go out with matt? The last one for both for his fun and payback. "Lets see. I dare you to keep Matt away from the red bull in the corner"

So near got up and sat next to the red bull. Mello knew it's almost impossible to keep matt away from it when he's already had one. Matt couldn't help but stare at near like he was going to pounce. Near reached over and spinned the bottle. It landed on Matt. " Truth truth truth truth!!" Mello toke a bite out of his chocolate ready to throw a book at his head if he didn't shut it. " Alright Matt. Matt, is it true you love mello?" Mello looked at Near then at matt. The pale boy wanted to know. To see. For competition. " Do I love mello? OF COURSE I LOVE MELLO!!" matt jumped right onto Mello in a giant hug. Of course Mello was swearing his head off. " Dammit matt get the hell off me!!" he did. If he had a tail it'd be wagging a mile a minute. After a few hundred dares and truths everyone was getting tired. So Matt spun the last time. "Ok Mello t or d." finally matt crashed with the red bull.

Since Near was now sitting on it. Matt tried to get him away earlier by bribing him with his game boy and Mello's shoe. He still needs to give that back. " Dare but after you two are getting out." Matt thought of something evil. He wondered what I'd be like for them to. Uh-well date. " I dare you to date Near for 2 weeks!!" he ran for the closet dodging books and his other shoe. " AHH matt!!" he looked over at the pale boy. Still emotionless. " Ugh fine. Whatever." Near shot him a glance. Matt came out of the closet when he thought it'd be safe. " So you two are now dating for 2 weeks!! So you must hold hands, hug, kiss, be together and sleep together." Matt now laughing again. Mello's face was bright red.

" I'm going to kill you!!" with that matt was out the door. Near just got up twirling his hair. " Do you have any objection to this?" near looked at him. " Not necessarily. I'm actually fine with this." Mello sighed and made room in the bed for near. The pale boy climbed in without a word. Near couldn't help but cuddle Mello. He was just so warm. All Mello thought was Matt. Must. Die. While he was pondering his thoughts of killing matt he fell asleep. Sometime during the night he turned over and started cuddling Near. Matt came in the middle of the night and toke a picture of them. Blackmail. He needed money for his games and to get it out of Mello would be fun or maybe show it to everyone.

As the week went by near and Mello got to know each other and secretly fall for each other. After the 2 weeks were up. Mello was going to end the so-called relationship, instead he asked him out for real. They dated till the news of L. Then ran away together. The end.

Um… First one-shot. YAY MELLOXNEAR!


End file.
